Comme un pion sur l'échiquier
by Neko Dream
Summary: Après l'armée, Sebastian Moran est devenu tueur à gage. Un jour, il reçoit l'ordre d'abattre un certain James Moriarty. Mais il rate la première occasion d'appuyer sur la détente et la suite se complique...
Une mission ordinaire dans la vie quelque peu désordonnée de Sebastian Moran, voilà ce qu'il en avait pensé sur le moment. L'ex-colonel britannique vivait de ses talents de tireur d'élite et de contrats qu'on lui confiait sur la tête d'illustres inconnus qu'il abattait de sang-froid. Vivre ou mourir, lui ou un autre, ça lui importait peu, et il attendait le jour où son propre nom apparaitrait dans la liste des personnes à abattre.

En attendant que ce jour vienne, c'est lui qui jouait le rôle de la Faucheuse à distance pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne voulait simplement pas se salir les mains. Comme d'habitude, il avait reçu un SMS anonyme : « _Le Royal, suite au 7° étage. James Moriarty, homme brun, cheveux courts, petite taille, devrait être présent à partir de 19h. Cible délicate, nécessite un maximum de discrétion._ » Comme à son habitude, Moran s'installa sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, discrètement caché par une cheminée d'aération. Le soleil se couchait sur la capitale anglaise et le froid de la nuit se faisait attendre, il n'y avait presque pas de vent, les conditions étaient donc idéales. Comme prévu, l'homme brun apparut dans la suite désignée peu après 19h. Le sniper décida de l'observer un instant. Il était seul et apparemment habitué des lieux. Sa cible retira sa veste de costume impeccable et la laissa tomber sur le rebord de l'immense canapé. Il observa quelques instants la vue à travers les immenses fenêtres de la suite, puis il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Le tireur d'élite n'avait toujours pas tiré, il lui faudrait être patient. Ce n'était pas sa qualité première mais cette fois, la curiosité l'emportait. Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait-il seul dans une suite aussi vaste et hors de prix ? Attendait-il de la famille ? Des collaborateurs avec qui il devait discuter de contrats importants ? Moran n'en savait rien, et en général, il ne s'en souciait pas. Mais ce petit bout d'homme à l'air discrètement malicieux lui faisait se poser des dizaines de questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit, à travers la lunette de son fusil, le petit brun sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux encore humides, vaguement drapés dans un peignoir douillet. Il s'installa négligemment sur l'immense canapé de cuir blanc et défit la ceinture de son peignoir dans un geste d'une infinie lenteur. Avec la même nonchalance, il fit remonter une main le long de sa cuisse, libérant une grande majorité de son corps, ainsi qu'une érection naissante. Un sourire licencieux se dessina sur son visage aux yeux mi-clos. Loin de détourner le regard ou de profiter de la quasi immobilité de sa cible pour remplir sa mission, Moran se surprit à détailler ce fameux James Moriarty et à apprécier ses courbes. Le brun avait finalement saisit sa propre virilité et y imprimait un lent mais ferme mouvement de va-et-vient. Son peignoir avait glissé de ses épaules, découvrant un peu plus sa peau pâle, son ventre et ses jambes légèrement musclés. Il était presque frêle comparé au corps du blond, sculpté par les rigoureux entrainements militaires. Le brun avait accéléré la cadence, la tête basculée en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une main crispée sur le tissu moelleux alors que dans l'autre, sa verge rougissante se libérait sur son ventre. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se lever du canapé blanc pour se rendre à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le peignoir toujours ouvert mais vaguement remontés sur ses épaules, et c'est ce moment-là que choisit un 2° homme pour entrer dans la suite. Le brun l'accueillit avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne laissa pas le sniper indifférent, et le nouvel arrivant non plus. Ce dernier s'empara littéralement du petit brun et lui arracha un baiser sans ménagement avant de se rendre vers la fenêtre et d'en fermer les lourds rideaux.

Moran se laissa tomber contre le mur, ramenant contre lui son fusil appuyé sur le rebord du toit. Il alluma une cigarette et resta ainsi, assis contre le béton, les genoux pliés, perdu dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes. Le vibreur de son téléphone portable le tira de sa rêverie. Un SMS d'un numéro inconnu : « _Avez-vous réussi ?_ » Ce à quoi il répondit simplement : « _Cible délicate, comme vous l'aviez dit. Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre occasion. SM_ » Il reçut une dernière réponse ce soir-là : « _Demain, même heure, Hyde Park Grand Hotel, 5° étage. Même cible._ »

Le lendemain, après un rapide repérage des lieux en fin de matinée, le sniper était à nouveau en position à l'heure dite, en haut d'un petit immeuble de briques rouges. La vue était parfaite, le temps clément, aucune raison de rater son tir. La cible entra dans la luxueuse suite, mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. L'homme qui l'accompagnait n'avait rien en commun avec celui de la veille. Celui-ci était plutôt grand et semblait avoir largement abusé de la bonne nourriture. Et à en juger par son comportement avec le brun, on pouvait même dire qu'il profitait de tous les plaisirs terrestres sans modération. Après avoir échangé à peine quelques mots, il arracha presque la chemise et le pantalon du petit brun au sourire malicieux et le plaqua contre le matelas de l'immense lit. Moran ne saurait dire si le plus petit appréciait ce traitement ou si sa condition l'obligeait à se plier à ce jeu. Bien qu'un peu perdu, il continua à observer cette scène à travers son viseur. Après quelques préliminaires bâclés, le mastodonte fit se retourner le plus petit face aux draps et le pénétra sans ménagement. Sous cet angle, Moran aperçut un bref instant une légère grimace de douleur mêlée de dégout se dessiner sur le visage du brun. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, l'autre homme s'amusa avec le corps de James comme avec un jouet qui ne lui manquera pas s'il le casse. Une fois satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit alors que le plus petit se rendait à la salle de bain.

Moran ne comprenait pas bien. Ce James Moriarty était-il un prostitué ? Pourquoi fallait-il l'abattre ? La réponse n'allait pas tarder à venir. Le petit brun sortit de la salle de bain en tenue d'Adam alors que son amant du soir se prélassait sur le lit douillet. Il saisit une bouteille de champagne et en servit deux coupes. Dans l'une d'elle, il versa discrètement le contenu d'une petite fiole et la tendit au colosse. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots d'un air détendu et trinquèrent avant de boire. Quelques instants plus tard, le mastodonte était pris de violentes convulsions sous le regard immobile du plus petit. Quand le corps s'immobilisa enfin dans un dernier souffle, James finit sa coupe de champagne d'un trait et la déposa délicatement à côté de la bouteille. Puis il alla fouiller dans les affaires de sa victime et en tira un PC portable avec lequel il s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Il pianota quelques instants sur le clavier, puis y brancha une clé USB comme s'il voulait récupérer des données. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il remit le PC à sa place, se rhabilla méticuleusement et quitta les lieux comme si de rien n'était.

Moran démonta son fusil et le rangea une fois de plus sans s'en être servi. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il reçut à nouveau le SMS demandant où en était sa mission. Il répondit naturellement « _Cible plus difficile que prévu. Elle n'était pas seule. Je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps. SM_ » Il reçut dans la foulée trois autres dates et adresses où trouvé ce fameux James Moriarty, de quoi lui laisser le temps de cerner le personnage et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de façon assez semblable : tel une veuve noire, le petit brun droguait ou tuait ses amants en costume-cravate afin de récupérer des documents ou des données. Puis un soir, alors qu'il était comme toujours caché sur un toit à l'affut d'une opportunité de remplir sa mission, au moment où la victime du jour se laissait langoureusement déshabiller, Moran entendit des pas monter les escaliers menant au toit sur lequel il était. Par réflexe, il tira un révolver de sa poche et le pointa vers la lourde porte métallique. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas et l'intrus se contenta de glisser une enveloppe sous la porte et de faire demi-tour. Une fois le calme revenu, Moran se leva et alla récupérer l'enveloppe sous couvert de la pénombre avant de reprendre sa place près de son fusil sniper. Vérifiant une énième fois qu'il était bien seul et à l'abri des regards, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira une petite feuille cartonnée sur laquelle était écrits quelques mots à la main : « _Le spectacle est-il à votre goût, Colonel ? JM_ » Moran tiqua. Ainsi donc, sa cible l'avait repéré, et ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. L'ex-militaire jeta un œil dans son viseur. Le petit brun semblait s'amuser plus que d'habitude avec sa proie du jour, y prenant même du plaisir (ou le simulant très bien), multipliant les positions impudiques. Le tireur d'élite se surprit même à constater que son pantalon se faisait douloureusement trop étroit en dessous de la taille. Une fois ce spectacle terminé, Moran soupira, constatant qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas appuyé sur la détente. Il démonta et rangea méticuleusement son arme, puis regarda une dernière fois ces quelques mots manuscrits. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un stylo et griffonna à son tour quelques mots sur le carton. « _Aujourd'hui plus que les jours précédents. SM_ » Il remit le carton dans son enveloppe et la déposa sous un débris de béton pour l'empêcher de s'envoler, à l'endroit même où il s'était positionné.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se positionna comme à son habitude en hauteur, face au lieu indiqué par le SMS anonyme qui commençait à s'impatienter. Alors qu'il allait s'installer entre un muret et ce qui semblait être un coffrage d'aération de l'immeuble, Moran remarqua une nouvelle enveloppe, coincée entre le béton et une plaque métallique. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il y lut le surprit un peu : « _Et si ce soir, je pensais à vous, oserez-vous enfin appuyer sur la détente ? JM_ » Cet homme semblait jouer avec sa vie comme avec la mort, comme si ça lui était totalement indifférent. A cet instant précis, James Moriarty ouvrit les épais rideaux de la luxueuse suite qu'il allait occuper ce soir. Dans la nuit tombant sur Londres, il retira sa veste et installa une lumière tamisée. Sa victime du jour ne tarda pas à apparaitre. Mais Moran remarqua qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les précédents. Celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'être un PDG, un politicien ou un agent des services de renseignements : à la place des habituels costume-cravate et chaussures en cuir hors de prix, il portait un jean usé avec des poches sur les côtés des cuisses, un t-shirt, une veste en jean noir et des chaussures rappelant des rangers. Il était plutôt grand comparé à James Moriarty, presque blond et d'une carrure assez sportive. En un sens, cet individu avait de nombreux points communs avec Moran et ce dernier se trouva un peu déstabilisé. De même, l'attitude du petit brun avec cet homme avait changé. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour réclamer un baiser tendre alors que l'autre posait docilement ses mains sur la taille du plus petit. Le blond descendit lentement sa bouche dans le cou de James alors que ses mains défaisaient un à un, méticuleusement, les boutons de la chemise du brun. Ce dernier avait glissé ses mains dans les mèches blondes du plus grand et se laissait faire tranquillement. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, Moran devinait la peau si blanche de James alors que les caresses et les baisers se faisaient plus voluptueux et impudiques. Rapidement totalement nu, le brun saisit le plus grand (qui n'avait quitté que sa veste et son t-shirt) par la ceinture et l'attira plus près de la baie vitrée. Avait-il conscience que de cet angle, Moran avait tout le loisir de les observer dans les moindres détails ? Oui, il n'en doutait pas. La proie jouait avec son prédateur, et ce dernier se laissait manipuler tant le jeu était tentant. Une fois de plus, son jean devenait trop étroit. A ce stade de la partie, ça ne promettait que des complications pour la suite. James se retourna face à l'immense vitre et y appuya ses avant-bras dans une cambrure indécente. Moran prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Alors que l'inconnu avait ouvert son pantalon et s'apprêtait à passer à l'étape suivante, James releva la tête et encra son regard sur l'angle du toit de l'immeuble opposé, à l'endroit précis où était positionné Moran. Le sniper retint son souffle. Est-ce que c'était lui qu'il regardait ? Pouvait-il seulement le voir à cette distance dans le noir ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant il lui semblait que le regard du brun était posé sur lui et ne le lâchait pas. James avait le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos et les joues légèrement rosées. Quand l'autre individu le pénétra un peu brusquement, Moran aurait pu jurer avoir entendu James gémir tant il n'avait pas quitté des yeux cet angle de toit une seule seconde. Les mouvements du blond, ses mains agrippant solidement les hanches du plus petit, se firent bientôt plus rapides et plus secs. Le sniper avait presque l'impression d'entendre les soupirs de James tant son regard était intense. C'en était trop pour Moran : il déboutonna son jean et glissa une main dans son boxer, imprimant le même mouvement que celui imposé à l'homme qui le dévisageait sans le voir. Etonnement, il y prit beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'il ne pensait et se libéra dans sa main en même temps que le brun, maculant l'immense baie vitrée en se cambrant à outrance.

Une fois de plus, il avait échoué et le SMS qu'il reçut ce soir-là était très clair : « _Demain, 21h, St James Palace, 4° étage. Dernière chance._ » Moran soupira. S'il ne remplissait pas cette mission, non seulement il pourrait dire adieu à une belle somme d'argent, mais aussi à sa réputation dans le milieu, et un autre s'en chargerait avec bien moins d'hésitations. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il prit place au point le plus élevé avec une vue dégagée sur le 4° étage du St James Palace. Ce nom le fit sourire : le James qu'il traquait n'avait rien d'un saint, loin de là, mais il le fascinait. Avant même de poser son sac de sport contenant son fusil, il remarqua une nouvelle enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et put y lire quelques mots manuscrits : « _Que diriez-vous d'une entrevue en privé, Colonel ? JM_ » Moran hésita un instant. Il jeta un œil à l'hôtel en face et constat que sa cible était déjà là, confortablement installée sur un fauteuil, appréciant une tasse de thé. Il tenta de peser le pour et le contre de chaque option qui se présentait à lui, mais en vain : aucune ne semblait être meilleure que les autres. Foutu pour foutu, il décida de répondre à l'invitation et alla donc frapper à la porte de la luxueuse suite, non sans garder un révolver à portée de main par précaution. Une voix l'invita à entrer et quand il ouvrit la porte, il constata que le brun n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et qu'il était seul.

« Et bien, Colonel… C'est un Browning L9A1 de l'armée britannique qui est dans votre poche ou êtes-vous seulement content de me voir ? » dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Les deux… » répondit Moran après un moment d'hésitation.

Moriarty sourit malicieusement en détournant le regard, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers les fenêtres.

« Asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise… » lança-t-il en fermant les rideaux, occultant la ville et tout regard extérieur un peu trop curieux, rendant le lieu un peu plus intime.

Moran fit seulement quelques pas dans l'immense suite, se rapprochant des luxueux fauteuils, posant délicatement son sac près de l'un d'eux.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation. »

« Que me vaut cet honneur, Mr Moriarty ? »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jim, Colonel. »

« Comme vous voudrez… Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon grade… » répondit l'ex-militaire.

Jim sourit et se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisant les jambes.

« Dites-moi… Combien êtes-vous payé pour m'éliminer ?... 300 000 £ ? 500 000 £ ?... » demanda-t-il distraitement en reprenant sa tasse.

« 200 000… » répondit simplement Moran.

« Oh ! Je suis déçu… » commenta-t-il en buvant une gorgée. « Pour ne rien vous cacher, à la base, je souhaitais vous faire passer une sorte d'entretien d'embauche, si on peut dire… Mais j'ai bien sûr fait des recherches sur vous, et je n'ai finalement pas grand-chose à vous demander puisque vous êtes le candidat idéal… »

« Le candidat idéal pour quoi ? » osa le blond en s'asseyant.

« Pour bâtir un empire de criminel consultant. » répondit Jim sans sourciller.

Moran tiqua. Les luttes de pouvoir étaient courantes dans ce milieu dans lequel il évoluait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée, mais ce nouveau venu ne manquait pas d'ambitions et, de ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, il ne lésinait pas non plus sur les moyens.

« Bien sûr, ce genre d'emploi implique quelques tâches ingrates, vous le savez bien. Cela nécessite une certaine condition physique, et aussi parfois quelques voyages professionnels dans des endroits loin des clubs de vacances et des clichés de cartes postales… Mais d'un autre côté, il y a une certaine stabilité, une très intéressante contrepartie financière et… en nature… »

« En nature ? » tiqua le sniper.

« Ça, ça reste à définir… » répliqua le criminel consultant en terminant sa tasse de thé. « Finalement, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse à l'heure qu'il est… Je veux vous voir vous masturber jusqu'à l'orgasme. »

« Pardon ?! »

Le petit brun ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Allons, après ces deux semaines, vous avez un avantage certain comparé à moi… Vous me devez bien ça… »

Moran comprit que tout n'était en fait qu'un jeu pour Jim, et que lui seul en définissait les règles. En y repensant, il était devenu une pièce de ce jeu dès le premier jour, dès l'instant où il avait inconsciemment décidé de ne pas tirer à la première occasion. Jim se pencha légèrement vers lui et ajouta à voix basse.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes timide… »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à un souvenir agréable… Hier soir peut-être ?... »

Moran fit une légère grimace. Ce James Moriarty n'avait décidément rien en commun avec les autres mortels. Il narguait aussi bien la mort que la décence sans sourciller. L'ex-militaire le trouvait à la fois fascinant et attirant. Après quelques secondes de vagues réflexions, il parvint à la conclusion que de toutes façons, sa vie n'avait aucune valeur et aucun avenir dans l'état actuel, il ne manquerait probablement à personne, et au point où en était cette mission, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Il déboutonna alors son jean et en libéra l'érection naissante qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire grandir avec le seul souvenir de la veille : ce même Jim outrageusement cambré contre la vitre, se laissant prendre avec fougue, son regard braqué sur lui seul... Après quelques minutes, Jim afficha un sourire en coin et observait sa proie du jour d'un air mutin.

« Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de pouce… » murmura-t-il.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et commença à parler très lentement.

« J'ai tué un homme ce matin… Pas le blond d'hier qui vous ressemblait un peu… Non, juste un de ces idiots haut placé de mafia irlandaise… Je ne me suis pas juste contenté de le tuer proprement. Avant ça, je me suis assuré qu'il me fournisse les informations que je voulais… »

Cet homme aurait pu sembler complètement déséquilibré, mais Moran le trouvait captivant, magnétique. Son récit de torture avait beau être agrémenté de détails sanglants et sordides, le tireur d'élite se surprenait presque à en apprécier la cruauté. Jim se leva tout en continuant son récit et se rapprocha lentement du sniper. Son membre gonflé était au bord de la jouissance. Sans interrompre la narration de ce supplice d'une voix suave, le brun frôla du bout des doigts le gland rougit de sa proie à l'endroit même où perlait quelques gouttes blanchâtres. Affalé sur ce fauteuil hors de prix, Moran se mordit la lèvre et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants supplémentaires pour se libérer dans un gémissement difficilement retenu.

Une fois qu'il eut un peu repris son souffle et ses esprits, Jim se pencha vers son oreille avec un sourire carnassier et lui murmura :

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, Tiger. »


End file.
